Harem iku ora apa-apa
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Nagisa menyukai Isogai, hubungan pacaran Isogai adalah dengan Maehara, tetapi Isogai suka keduanya
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : Maehara Hiroto x Isogai Yuuma x Shiota Nagisa  
** **Karangan : TS tamfan dan cantik  
** **Warning : ff harem, humu, mungkin typo  
Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is Matsui Yuusei's, I just borrowed the characters**

* * *

 **Nagisa : biasanya orang-orang ngeship aku dengan Karuma-kun, kok kamu ngeship aku dengan Isogai-kun?**  
 **TS : di s2 ep 5, pas di cafe, ente terkagum-kagum dengan Yuuma, sambil bilang "ikemen da"**  
 **Maehara : waktu itu teman-teman semua puji Isogay kecuali Okajima, sebenarnya aku cemburu, kalau kalian merebut Isogay dariku, akan kubakar kalian!**  
 **TS : tapi ana dan Yuuma sudah sering kencan lho**  
 **Maehara : kau terlalu jujur ya, sepertinya kau ingin kubakar**  
 **TS : bakarlah kalau kau mau! Aku punya banyak air untuk memadamkannya :'v**

Happy reading

* * *

Nagisa tak menyangka, kelas 3E ternyata lebih sitimewa daripada kelas lain. Walaupun isinya murid-murid yang terdampar karena nilai anjlok di kelas 2, tetapi kelas ini istimewa. Misi pembunuhan, teman-teman yang seru, ditambah lagi ada pria tamfan yang jadi maskot (maskot mana ya?). saking tamfannya dia, para gadis dari bangunan utama banyak yang mengiriminya surat cinta, walaupun tidak ada gadis yang dia hiraukan, karena pria tamfan ini sudah memiliki pacar. 1 lagi, dia mampu membuat pria lurus menjadi gay gara-gara ketamfanan yang ia punya, contoh nyatanya adalah Nagisa. Penampilannya di cafe keren sekali, walaupun dia hanyalah pelayan, Nagisa merasa dia lebih keren daripada pria-pria yang jago bela diri. Satu hal yang membuat Nagisa kecewa, Isogai sudah memiliki kekasih. Si playboy Maehara itu, entah kenapa Isogai mau dengannya. Apa ia tidak khawatir dia akan diduakan?

"Aku kurang laki? Apa justru lebih baik begini? Biar tidak ketahuan kalau aku gay?"

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Nagisa.

"Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padamu, Isogai-kun tersayang"

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Nagisa menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas, dia tulis semua perasaannya yang terpendam pada Isogai. Ia tidak peduli akan jadi PHO, tapi ini memang pengakuan yang jujur.

"Yosh! Aku harus berangkat sekolah secepatnya!", kata Nagisa dengan penuh semangat. Lalu, ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan penuh perasaan semangat dan cinta. Memangnya dia tidak takut ditolak? Apapun itu, Nagisa harus jujur pada perasaannya, daripada disembunyikan, malah sia-sia, tak berguna.

Nagisa sampai dalam waktu 15 menit, lalu ia memasuki kelas 3E. Di sana sudah terpampang dengan jelas Yuuma si pria tamfan itu, untung hanya ada dia. Sepertinya ia terlalu pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Isogai-kun!", ucapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.  
"Yo, Nagisa", Isogai memperlihatkan senyumnya, sehingga Nagisa mimisan.  
"Anu ... I-so-ga-i-kun, aku ... ingin ..."  
"Kalau bicara jangan dipenggal-penggal, kan aku tidak mengerti"  
"Sial, aku malah gagap. Padahal aku harus mengambil perasaanku ke atas dari tempatnya dipendam. Ayo, Nagisa. Berani! Berani!", kata Nagisa dalam hati, lalu, ia mengeluarkan amplop dari tasnya dan ia berikan kepada Isogai.  
"Aku mencintai Isogai-kun. Mohon, terimalah, atau izinkan aku masuk ke hatimu", kata Nagisa dengan tegas walaupun pipinya memerah berat.  
"Hah? Kenapa kau ..."

Belum sempat Yuuma menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ada Maehara datang memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pa ... apa yang kalian lakukan?!", jelas saja Maehara kaget. Segera ia dash sambil mengepalkan tangannya, lalu ia mendaratkan tinjunya ke hidung Nagisa, hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ouch", Nagisa neringis kesakitan sambil mengusap hidungnya. Yuuma menghampiri Nagisa sambil mendongakkan kepala Nagisa  
"Maehara! Jangan kasar padanya, kami tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh!", Yuuma sedikit membentak pada Maehara. "Nagisa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya  
"Sehat wal'afiat", jawab Nagisa sambil memasang muka you don't say. Sudah kelihatan kalau Nagisa kenapa-napa, tapi si pria tamfan itu masih bertanya.  
"Apapun itu, dia memberikanmu surat cinta! Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan kecemburuanku saat kau banyak digemari orang lain", jawab Maehara, dia sangat kesal.  
"Ya ampun, jangan begitu kamu. Aku kan sudah resmi jadi pacarmu. Nagisa, akan kuobati dirimu", Yuuma mengantarkan Nagisa ke UKS.

Maehara ingin mencegahnya, tapi lebih baik luka Nagisa segera ditangani, daripada ketahuan kalau dia memukul orang di sekolah.

Di UKS, Yuuma mengobati hidung Nagisa dengan cara yang ia bisa, sementara Nagisa kelihatan senang dan malu-malu melihat perhatian yang diberikan Yuuma.

"Isogai-kun, jangan repot-repot begini", ujar Nagisa sambil malu-malu  
"Harus repot! Kalau lukanya tambah parah bagaimana?"

Dia mempedulikan Nagisa? Rasanya Nagisa sedang terbang saja.

Tapi, itu semua dikacaukan oleh bel tanda masuk, jadi kelas dimulai. Tapi kan pendekatan bisa dilakukan pas istirahat.

Mungkin Yuuma harus minta maaf kepada kekasihnya

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan di kantin, Yuuma juga hendak pergi ke kantin, ia mempercepat langkahnya, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Maehara mengikutinya. Sampai di depan kantin, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik tangannya. Lalu, tangan yang satunya membalikkan kepala Yuuma. ternyata itu Mae.

"Jangan seenaknya selingkuh, kau!"

Maehara mencium bibirnya.

1 hit

"Isogai, jangan berpaling padaku"

2 hit, 3 hit

"Jangan tergoda pada siapapun"

4 hit, 5 hit, 6 hit, 7 hit

"Kalau aku salah, katakanlah ..."

8 hit

"Maka akan kuperbaiki"

9 hit, 10 hit

"Jangan menggenit dengan orang selainku"

11 hit, 12 hit

"Kau yang membuang jauh sifat playboyku"

13 hit, 14 hit, 15 hit

"Maka dari itu ..."

16 hit, 17 hit, 18 hit, 19 hit

"... aku mungkin tak bisa mencari penggantimu kalau kau pergi"

20 hit

"aku tidak peduli kita sesama jenis"

21 hit

"aku juga lebih cemburu kalau kau digoda lelaki"

22 hit

"berada di pelukanmu, mengajarkanku"

23 hit

"apa artinya kenyamanan, kesempurnaan, cinta"

24 hit

"kenapa lah seseorang sepertimu, membuatku ..."

25 hit

"sangat mencintai"

Maehara melepaskan french kissnya, sementara pikiran Yuuma sudah melayang-layang. Maehara mendekap tubuhnya karena ia terlihat lunglai. Dasar gk tahu malu, ini di kantin, dilihat banyak orang.

"Kyaaa kyaaaa!", para MaeIso shippers yang berada di kantin itu berteriak senang sampai hidung mereka berdarah. Karuma dan Rio malah mendokumentasikan momen tadi, dasar jahil. Padahal ada Nagisa yang duduk diam dan menangis karena kecewa.

"Isogai-kun, orang sepertimu membuatku kecewa ... membuatku ... sangat mencintai, hiks", Nagisa berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis seperti ini! Begitulah yang ia pikirkan. Iapun memakan makanannya dengan cepat, ingin segera pergi dari kantin.

Nagisa berjalan pulang, ekspresinya berbeda dengan saat ia berangkat tadi. Ia terlihat kecewa, sedih, tentunya patah hati. Tapi, jangan terlalu dipirkan. Sudah berapa air mata yang diteteskan untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna?

"Na-gi-sa ...", ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang, lalu orang itu ambruk. Untunglah Nagisa menahan tubuhnya.

"I-isogai ... kun?!", Nagisa panik, sepertinya Yuuma mabuk.

"Aku pusing ... si mesum Maehara itu ... seenaknya saja melakukan 'itu'", jawabnya sambil mavok.

"Eh-eh, aku antar kau pulang saja", Nagisa semakin panik, diapun tidak tahu di mana rumah Yuuma. Akhirnya, terpaksa ia membawanya ke rumah Shiota.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, sungguh terasa merepotkan, tapi kalau ini Isogai-kun, aku tidak merasa repot", ujar Nagisa dalam hati, sambil membaringkan tubuh Yuuma.

"Terima kasih, tapi Nagisa tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini", ujar Yuuma dengan nada mavok.  
"Harus repot, kan Isogai-kun juga repot tadi di sekolah", jawab Nagisa sambil malu-malu. Iapun beranjak dari kasur dan membuka kotak P3K yang terpaku di dindingnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ini buruk, aku tidak punya obat", ucapnya, lalu ia menaiki kasur dan memegang pipi-pipinya Yuuma, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan".

Semakin dekat jaraknya, semakin dekat, dan ...

Cup

Nagisa menciumnya dengan tekhnik yang pernah diterapkan Jelabitch padanya.

1 hit

"Benar-benar tak terbayangkan ..."

2 hit

"Orang setamfan dirimu hadir dalam kehidupanku"

3 hit, 4 hit

"Cinta itu harus diungkapkan ..."

5 hit

"Pacarmu bukanlah penghalang bagiku ..."

6 hit, 7 hit

"... untuk tetap mencintaimu"

8 hit

"Jika kau akan membenciku karena aku blak-blakan"

9 hit, 10 hit, 11 hit

"Aku akan lebih blak-blakan agar kau lebih tahu ..."

12 hit

"...apa yang kumaksud"

13 hit

"Aku mencintai Isogai-kun, apa salahnya?"

14 hit

"Mungkin mustahil untuk meyakinkanmu, tapi kupastikan bahwa ..."

15 hit

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang melampaui rasa cintaku padamu"

Finished :'v

Yuuma sedikit teler lagi, namun pada akhirnya iapun tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus, Nagisa. Sepertinya aku merasa lebih baik"  
"AAAAAHHHHH?! BENARKAH ITU? MAAF, AKU HARUS CUCI MUKA DAHULUUUUU!", jelas saja Nagisa malu, iapun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

Mungkin aku sedikit PHO, tapi aku harus mencari kesempatan selagi Maehara-kun tidak ada di sini.  
Begitulah yang dipikirkan Nagisa. Akhirnya, penantian selama berbulan-bulan terwujud.

"Aku kembali", Nagisa membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi ia kaget karena Yuuma melepas pakaiannya. Seketika, hidung Nagisa menyemburkan cairan merah  
"Ada apa ... kenapa kau lepas pakaianmu?"  
"Ayo lakukan 'itu', kalau sama Maehara aku dijadikan uke mulu, sekarang kalau denganmu aku bisa menjadi seme, kau kan mirip perempuan", Yuuma menampakkan wajah yaranaika miliknya.  
Nagisa serasa ingin meledak, apalagi Yuuma menghampirinya sambil melepas kancing bajunya, lalu melepas kuncir rambutnya, lalu mencium lehernya.  
"A-aaa...aaa, aku belum siap, belum terbiasa", Nagisa berusah menolak ajakannya.  
"Tenang, aku akan membuatmu terbiasa", ucapnya berbisik, lalu membaringkan tubuh Nagisa ke kasur. Setelah itu, ia membuka celana Nagisa, ada 'unit' pribadi yang biasanya dimiliki laki-laki, si Yuuma lalu menggenggam unit itu.  
"Ah, ternyata Nagisa laki-laki sungguhan. Tapi, punyamu itu kecil, lho. Biarkan aku memperbesar milikmu".

Kepala Yuuma menurun, lalu ia menghisap unit Nagisa.  
"ah ... ah, jangan begini, ini mau meledak!", lalu, unit Nagisa menyemburkan cairannya. Sungguh muncratnya deras.  
"hehehe, aku hanya mencoba kok, sekarang balikkan tubuhmu", Yuuma melepaskan unit Nagisa dari mulutnya. Nagisa memposisikan dirinya dengan tengkurap, lalu Yuuma memasukkan 2 jarinya untuk membuat jalur biar lebih mudah.

"Isogai-kun, ini ... terasa ... nyaman, ah", Nagisa mendesah-desah  
"Baik lah kalau begitu", Yuuma memposisikan unitnya, tak disangka unitnya panjang, lho.

5 cm

"Bagaimana kalau begini?"  
"Sakit tahu"  
"Lama-lama nikmat kok"

7 cm

Nagisa mendesah kesakitan, tapi ia harus kuat.

10 cm

"Ah ... ah, kimochi ii", Nagisa telah mencapai titik nikmatnya, lalu Yuuma mulai menyemburkan cairan, alias fire in the hole (menembak di lubang). Btw, ini bukan lagi melempar granat. Tapi granat otong.

17 cm

Semakin dalam dimasukkannya, semakin mendesah hebat orang yang dimasuki. Akhirnya Nagisa menjadi tidak tahan sendiri

"Yamete yo"  
"Hah, baru saja segini, udah mau berhenti"  
"Tapi kau telah mencapai klimaks, jadi hentikan, jangan sampai meninggalkan bekas"  
"Iya, iya", Yuuma telah menjadi seme, ia senang sekali. Dengan berat hati dikeluarkannya otongnya dari lubang kenikmatan itu. Lalu, ia mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan berpamitan pulang.

* * *

 **This chapter is so short, but I'll make the next chapter will be longer than this chapter. If you don't like triangle love, stop reading this :'v**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini hari minggu, ada sms ajakan kencan dari Maehara, tapi Yuuma cuek saja dngan itu. Lebih baik ia mengajak Nagisa. Diraihnya HP miliknya, lalu ia mulai mengetik sesuatu. Ia ingin mengencani Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, tunggu aku di alun2 sebelah timur. Aku akan ke sana juga".

Yuuma tidak ngomong kosong, ia benar-benar datang ke sana, menunggu kehadiran Nagisa. Semoga saja Maehara tidak ada di sana. Mungkin ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Maehara.

Ada suara langkah kaki yang dibarengi memanggil namanya.

"Isogai-kun!", Nagisa menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang membuat hati Yuuma meleleh.  
"Na-gi-sa-kun! Kau benar-benar, manis", Yuuma langsung mimisan, lalu ia memegang kepala Nagisa dan mengecup bibirnya.  
"Jangan ... lakukan itu di tempat umum", kata Nagisa sambil malu-malu.  
"Ah, kita kan kekasih, jadi mau bagaimana lagi"

KEKASIH?

Apa yang barusan Yuuma katakan? Apakah dia benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan Maehara? Nagisa jadi merasa bersalah sedikit karena PHO, tetapi di sisi lain ia senang karena akhirnya Isogai Yuuma si pria taman ... eh tamfan menjadi miliknya.

Yuuma menarik tangan Nagisa, isyarat mengajaknya jalan-jalan

"Yo, sayangku. Ayo jalan-jalan dulu", Yuuma menampakkan grinnya

Merekapun berjalan-jalan. Walaupun tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai, tapi dari tadi Yuuma tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Nagisa, padahal Nagisa tidak akan hilang. Sementara Nagisa melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Isogai-kun, aku ingin f*esta" (jangan tanya ini f*esta apa. chicken nugget, white tea, atau 'itu' :v )  
"Hah? Kau mengerti itu?", Yuuma kaget mendengar permintaan dari Nagisa, dan iapun kaget di tempat seperti ini ada orang yang menjual itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menurutinya. Mereka menghampiri pangkalan orang jualan f*esta itu. Dibelikannya Nagisa benda itu, padahal juga gk tahu maksudnya. Tapi sial, di dekat pangkalan itu, ada orang jualan t*ngli. Bukan masalah apa yang dijualnya, tapi di sana ada ...

Maehara

Yuuma dan Nagisa harus bersembunyi secepatnya. Tapi sial lagi, Maehara melihatnya.

"Isogai! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Maehara berteriak memanggilnya.

Isogai bingung harus mengatakan apa, padahal dari tadi ia sudah berniat untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Maehara. Iapun menoleh ke arah Maehara.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI! KITA PUTUS! BENERAN PUTUS!"  
"Eh? Kenapa langsung berkata seperti itu? Apa salahku padamu", Maehara bergidik ketakutan, padahal dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan.  
"Siapa wanita yang berjalan denganmu akhir-akhir ini?"  
"Apa yang kau maksud?", Maehara semakin gelisah saja, apa yang membuat Yuuma menjadi seperti ini?  
"Pikirkan sendiri! Ayo pergi, Nagisa", Yuuma menggandeng tangan Nagisa dan pergi meninggalkan Maehara.

Hati Maehara seperti tertusuk. Rasanya sakit sekali, lebih sakit daripada kalah dalam berkelahi. Kenapa kekasihnya tega meninggalkannya? Matanya sudah tidak kuat. Tapi, laki-laki sejati tidak boleh menangis, begitu yang dipikirkan Maehara. Maehara mencoba untuk tidak marah atau berbuat kasar pada Yuuma apabila ia bertemu dengannya lagi. Padahal Maehara lah teman masa kecilnya, cinta pertamanya, orang yang telah menghilangkan keperawanan Yuuma, dan orang yang selalu hadir untuknya. Tapi kenapa ia tak bertahan dengan cinta Maehara? Padahal Maehara sudah tidak _playboy_ lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pria tamfan itu, sehingga memutuskan hubungan pacarannya?

"Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa memarahinya. Perasaan cintaku belum hilang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara di kursi taman tempat Yuuma dan Nagisa duduk berdua, mereka terlihat sungguh romantis.

"Nagisa, cium aku dengan tekhnik guru jalang itu, kumohon", Yuuma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nagisa. Kalau sudah begini, Nagisa jadi malu, apalagi di tempat umum. Tapi, ia harus menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Dipegangnya kepala pria tamfan itu, dibungkamnya bibirnya dengan bibirnya itu. Lalu, dimasukkannya lidahnya untuk mulai 'bersilat lidah' dengan lawannya.

30 detik ia berciuman bibir dengan pria tamfan itu, ia dapatkan 60 hit. Yuuma agak pusing, lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada trepes Nagisa. Nagisa mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ea :v

"You're so hot, I can't realize how hot you are", Yuuma mengatakan hal itu dengan nada mavok. "Let's do it when we're home" lanjutnya.  
"What do ya mean 'do it'?", Nagisa jadi malu-malu.  
"You know lah".

Yuuma serius mengajaknya melakukan 'itu'? padahal dia baru sekali jadi seme. Mungkin dia ingin berlatih lagi agar semakin bisa memuaskan pasangan. Saat ini ia ngaceng setegang-tegangnya, ia sudah kebelet ingin melakukan 'itu'.

"Eh, tiba-tiba aku kepikiran sesuatu! Maksudmu 'do it' itu melakukan hubungan intim, ya?", Nagisa jadi merinding. Dia tidak siap, karena takut tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman apabila Isogai-kun terlalu bersemangat.

"Memang itu yang kumaksud. Ada apa?"

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak siap ... sampai jumpa di sekolah, Isogai-kun!", Nagisa langsung ngacir sambil bergidik ketakutan. Sementara Yuuma bengong dengan tingkah ukenya. Apa boleh buat, seme tidak seharusnya memaksakan uke untuk melakukan itu, kecuali kalau kepepet :v

Di sekolah, tepatnya di kelas 3E, Yuuma mengucapkan salam ke kelas dengan lesu. Itu karena tadi ia hanya sarapan kroto.

"Selamat pagi ...", ucapnya dengan lirih. Di sana hanya ada beberapa anak, seperti Kirara, Okuda, Kaede, Nakamura, Karma, Nagisa, dan ... Maehara!

Apa sikap yang harus diambilnya?

Maehara _dash,_ lalu mendekap tubuh Yuuma. Tentu saja Yuuma kesal.

"Isogai! Kau benar-beenar imut pagi ini!"

Didekatkannya kepalanya ke kepala Yuuma. Yuuma jadi malu-malu. Tapi, ia tidak boleh terlena. Maehara telah menduakannya. Tapi, perasaan Maehara masih bergejolak.

Semakin dekat, 2 cm, 1 cm, lalu bibir mereka bertempelan. Anak-anak yang ada di kelas langsung mengeluarkan handphone masing-masing dan merekam saat sitimewa ini, kecuali Nagisa. Ia sedikit marah. Maehara mencoba memasukkan lidahnya, tetapi Yuuma benar-benar menutup rapat bibirnya agar tidak bisa dimasuki oleh lidah Maehara. Tapi, Maehara tidak menyerah. Ditahannya kecupannya di bibir mereka berdua, ia terus membungkam bibir Yuuma dengan bibirnya, sebenarnya ia kesal, tapi ia tak mampu melawan Maehara. 1 menit kemudian, Maehara melepaskan ciumannya. Yuuma bernafas dengan terengah-engah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, inilah kesempatan Maehara. Diciumnya lagi si Yuuma itu, lalu cepat-cepat ia memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai melakukan french kiss.

Dilakukannya hingga mencapai 30 hit, lalu dengan berat hati ia melepaskannya setelah itu, karena ingin bernafas.

"Maehara sialan!", dibentaknya Maehara seperti itu. Sebelum ia ingin berkata-kata lagi, Maehara membungkam bibirnya. Lalu, menciumnya lagi sampai 15 hit.

"Ini pelecehan sexua-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yuuma dicium lagi oleh Maehara. Kali ini, Maehara tidak memasukkan lidahnya, karena ia sedikit kelelahan. Dibungkamnya bibir 'kekasihnya' selama 20 detik.

"Beraninya kau-"

Yang kali ini juga sama dengan sebelumnya. Semakin banyak ia membentak Maehara, semakin banyak pula Maehara menciumnya. Agak maksain, tapi ia ingin Yuuma kembali padanya :v

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa semakin banyak siswa yang berdatangan masuk kelas, tetapi mereka diam saja melihat kelakuan Maehara ini, malah mereka memotretnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Maehara sendiri yang bosan. Dihentikannya cium paksanya itu, lalu ia pelan-pelan memasukkan tangannya ke baju Yuuma. Lalu, ia mulai meraba-raba tubuh itu. Lalu, ada puting, walaupun tak sebesar milik wanita, tapi iapun memainkan itu juga.

Nagisa kesal. Ingin ditinjunya pria itu, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan kekerasan di lingkungan sekolah.

"Hentikan, Mae-"

Seperti tadi, saat Yuuma protes, ia akan menciumnya dengan segera. Kali ini ia tidak berniat memasukkan lidah, ia hanya mengunci bibir manis Yuuma dengan bibirnya.

Sampai akhirnya ...

"Semuanya, mari kita mulai—Maehara-kun! Isogai-kun! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" ternyata Koro-sensei datang. Iapun panik melihat kelakuan muridnya itu.

Maehara yang panik itu, langsung melepaskan Yuuma dan kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Ah, Maehara-kun. Kau romantis sekali, memperlakukan Isogai-kun sebagai uke, dan menciuminya hingga ia malu-malu. Ini seperti kartun maho yang kutonton kemarin", Koro-sensei malah bersemangat.

"Sudahlah, pak. Jangan dibahas lagi. Kami sudah putus", jawab Yuuma dengan nada lesu.  
"APA?! JADI KALIAN PERNAH PACARAN! WUUUUU", muka Koro-sensei berubah menjadi pink.  
"Katanya dia memutusku. Tapi aku tidak terima. Aku akan terus menggodanya", kata Maehara.  
"Aku tidak mau menerimamu!", kata Yuuma dengan wajah cemberut. "Karena aku sudah punya Nagisa-kun yang tidak playboy!"

Seluruh kelas kaget, terutama Karma. Padahal Karma menyukai Nagisa, bisa-bisanya Yuuma merebutnya. Kalau dibilang merebut sih sepertinya tidak pantas, karena Karma bukan pacar Nagisa sama sekali. Rasanya Karma ingin membunuh Yuuma. Tapi itu tidak boleh. Apakah caranya dengan mengakurkan dia dengan Maehara? Itu juga sulit.

Yang pasti Karma marah besar, lebih marah daripada berhadapan dengan preman.

"Pak, jangan bahas pacaran mulu. Kasihan yang jomblo, contohnya aku", ujar Justice sambil mengangkat 1 tangan.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha", seisi kelas tertawa, ternyata Justice adalah jones.

Tapi, Karma tidak tertawa, karena dia marah :'v dia rasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Karma menyiapkan sekeranjang batu dan kerikil yang ia gantungkan di atas, lalu ia memberinya tali di bawah. Jalan ini adalah jalan yang agak sepi, namun seringkali dilewati Yuuma. Yang benar saja, Yuuma lewat situ dan kakinya menyentuh tali itu.

To be continued

Yuuma : apa yang akan terjadi denganku? TS jangan yang aneh-aneh lho  
TS : apa yang akan terjadi denganmu? tentu saja menjadi kekasih ana *kiss*  
Yuuma : *kissback*  
Maehara : TS! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MEMBUATKU KESAL?!" *roundhouse kicking the TS*  
TS : ouch! tunggu pembalasan ana!


	4. Chapter 4

Karma menyiapkan sekeranjang batu dan kerikil yang ia gantungkan di atas, lalu ia memberinya tali di bawah. Jalan ini adalah jalan yang agak sepi, namun seringkali dilewati Yuuma. Yang benar saja, Yuuma lewat situ dan kakinya menyentuh tali itu.

Yuuma menyadari bahwa kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Dia melirik ke bawah, ternyata ada tali. Lalu, dia melihat ke atas, ada keranjang. Ah, ini pasti jebakan. Tentu saja Yuuma berhasil menghindar.

Lalu, dia berjalan lagi. Bukannya ke rumah, tapi dia pergi ke bukit untuk bersantai sambil melepas lelah. Sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa Karma membuntutinya. Tapi Karma tidak berniat jahat dahulu, di sini sulit untuk bersembunyi.

Yuuma naik ke puncak bukit, Karma tidak mau ikutan naik, karena akan mudah ketahuan. Setelah Yuuma sampai di puncak, dia meletakkan tasnya, lalu telentang sambil menutup mata. Rasanya segar seperti ini, hingga dia mengantuk. Tapi, dia tidak ingin terlelap, hanya ingin membuat dirinya nyaman.

Tapi, itu semua dikacaukan oleh seseorang yang mengecup bibirnya. Yuuma membuka matanya perlahan, kenapa rasa ciuman ini enak. Semua perasaan itu berubah setelah ia melihat bahwa Maehara yang menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Dibilangi kita sudah putus!", Yuuma mengayunkan telapak tangannya yang hendak diarahkannya ke muka Maehara. Dia ingin sekali menamparnya. Tapi, tangan itu dipegang oleh Maehara untuk mencegahnya menamparnya.

"Aku tidak terima kalau kita putus", jawabnya dengan lembut.

Maehara mulai melucuti pakaian Yuuma, pertama celananya dulu yang dilepas. Dihisapnya unit lelaki Yuuma, sehingga yang dihisap terangsang. Ternyata ejakulasinya memuncratkan banyak sekali pejuh, sehingga memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Hentikan, Maehara!", Yuuma mendorong kepala Maehara, tetapi Maehara tidak melepaskan hisapannya. Kalau begini terus, Yuuma takut otongnya putus :'v

Setelah agak lelah, Maehara melepaskan otong Yuuma dari terkaman mulutnya. Dilepasnya pakaian atas Yuuma. Yang dilucuti mencoba melawan, tetapi dia tidak sanggup. Kadang dia merasa bahwa perasaannya ke Maehara masih ada sedikit.

Sempurnalah, terlucuti semua pakaian Isogai Yuuma. Kali ini, Maehara melepas celananya sendiri. Lalu, dia menaikkan kaki Yuuma hingga memperjelas 'itu' (gampangnya, ngangkang). Maehara memasukkan 2 jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Yuuma, untuk membuat jalur. Tak disangka, dia sedikit rapat, karena dengan Nagisa-kun, ia menjadi seme :'v

Setelah membuat jalur, dimasukkanya batang miliknya ke dalam lubang itu. Yang punya lubang mengerang antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

"Isogai, ini agak gimana gitu. Kau rapat, jadi batangku agak sesak, padahal ini masih 5 cm"

Yuuma malah ah ah terus. Maehara meneruskan memasukkan batangnya lebih dalam. Ia masukkan batangnya hingga maksimal, sampai Maehara memuncratkan pejuhnya yang membuat Yuuma semakin mendesah dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Muncratnya Maehara deras sekali, karena semenjak dia putus dengan Yuuma, dia jarang memuncratkan cairannya.

"Maehara, basta-"

Maehara langsung membungkam bibir Yuuma dengan bibirnya, mencegahnya berkata-kata lagi. Kali ini, dia ingin sekali memasukkan lidahnya, tapi si Yuuma tidak mengizinkannya. Ditahannya ciuman itu di luar mulut, kalau Maehara tidak bisa memasukkan lidahnya, begini saja sudah cukup.

Setelah Maehara melepaskan ciuman, Yuuma berkata lagi.

"Kisama wa-"

Lagi-lagi, belum selesai Yuuma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Maehara buru-buru membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya. Tetap saja Yuuma menutup akses ke rongga mulutnya, tapi kalau dia begitu, Maehara malah berlama-lama mengecupnya.

"Dengar ya, kalau kau tidak memberiku akses ke rongga mulutmu, aku tidak akan berhenti memperkosamu seperti ini"

Yuuma yang lemas menuruti perkataan Maehara, dibukanya sedikit mulutnya, lalu Maehara menciumnya lagi sambil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Yuuma. Diraihnya seluruh gigi dan bagian-bagian lain dari mulut Yuuma menggunakan lidahnya. Akhirnya Maehara dapatkan 100 hit! Yuuma kelihatan mabuk, Maehara jadi merasa bersalah **sedikit.**

"Kau, baji-"

Maehara menciumnya lagi, dirapatkannya bibir Yuuma dengan bibirnya. Dasar pembohong, padahal tadi dia sudah bilang akan berhenti memperkosanya, nyatanya malah diteruskan. Apalagi mendadak pejuhnya Maehara keluar lagi dan membasahi bagian dalam Yuuma.

Setelah ciuman itu dilepaskan, Yuuma berkata lagi,

"Pemboho-"

Karena Yuuma berkata lagi, maka Maehara harus menciumnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Lalu, Maehara melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 1 jam dari waktu ketika dia datang ke sini dan merape pria tamfan itu.

"Baiklah, aku melepaskanmu. Pulanglah", Maehara melepas otongnya dari lubang, lalu bergegas pulang. Yuuma menjadi lega, lalu dia memakai pakaiannya kembali dan pulang.

Saat di rumah, Yuuma sangat mengantuk. Akhirnya, dia tidur dilantai dengan baju terbuka, dia tidak peduli karena sudah ngantuk.

Pada saat dia bangun, dia merasa pusing dan mual. Lalu, dia muntah. Jangan-jangan dia ...

...masuk angin?

Ah, tapi dia pikir ini tidak apa-apa, bukan alasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah besok.

Di sekolah, Yuuma serasa tidak kuat. Sudah 3 kali dia izin keluar untuk muntah. Badannya juga terasa lemas, dia bahkan hampir jatuh saat berjalan. Teman-temannya tidak menyangka, dia bisa sakit seperti ini.

Waktu jam olahraga, Yuuma muntah lagi.

"Isogai-kun tidak usah ikut olahraga saja, nanti pingsan siapa yang mau gotong?", Nagisa menyarankan Yuuma agar istirahat saja.  
"Nagisa-kun lah", jawabnya dengan enteng  
"Aku tidak bisa mengangkat orang yang lebih besar dari aku. Kau duduk saja di sana"

Sekali lagi, Yuuma muntah lagi.

"Jangan-jangan ... kau ... hamil?!", Nagisa jadi kaget, makanya dia berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras.  
"Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak!", Yuuma menjitak kepala Nagisa.  
"HAAAAHHHHHH?! ISOGAI HAMIL?!", teriak para murid 3E.

"Ndasmu! Aku tidak mungkin hamil", bantahnya.

"Oh iya, aku kemarin melihat Isogai-kun dan Maehara-kun melakukan itu di bukit, kemarin", Karma menengahi mereka.

Maehara dan Isogai jadi kaget.

"Di mana posisimu saat di sana?!", tanya Maehara

"Di semak. omong-omong Kayano-chan, nyalakan gigi biru di HP mu", Karma menyuruh Kaede untuk menyalakan BT.  
"Baik".

Lalu, Kaede melihat peringatan di layar HP nya

"Incoming file "maeharaxisogai_ahyesahno.3gp""

Kaede menekan "accept".

Video itu berdurasi 1 jam, tapi mengirimnya tidak terlalu lama karena resolusinya rendah.

"Omong-omong, Isogai-kun, untuk membuktikan bahwa kau beneran hamil, aku punya tes kehamilan di rumah. Besok akan kubawa, kalau hasilnya positif, Maehara-kun siap-siap tanggung jawab", ujar Karma.

"Yeiiyyy, papa Maehara, mama Isogai, sebentar lagi ...".

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Koro-sensei memergoki mereka.

"Asal kalian tahu, mpreg itu tidak ada. Jadi, bagaimanapun Isogai-kun dan Maehara-kun berhubungan intim, tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang hamil"

"Tapi, pak. Aku sering lihat di grup humu, katanya mpreg itu ada", Kaede malah fangirl-an.

"Entah lah teman-teman ini. Aku kemarin tidur di lantai, mungkin aku masuk angin", ujar Yuuma.

"Tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa kau hamil. Kalau beneran, aku akan membunuh Maehara-kun!", kemarahan Nagisa muncul.

"Okay", Maehara mulai memasang kuda-kuda, begitu pula dengan Nagisa.

"Hey, hey! Yang harus kalian bunuh di sini adalah saya", ujar Koro-sensei panik.

"Kalau Maehara terbukti menghamili Isogai-kun, aku akan gunakan tangan ini untuk membunuhnya sebelum membunuh pak guru!", ujar Nagisa dengan kemarahan.

Sementara Karma hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah karena dia rewatch maeharaxisogai_ahyesahno.3gp, atau karena Karma percaya bahwa Maehara dan Yuuma akan balikan, atau ada kejahilan baru yang akan dia lakukan.

Jam 7:15, seharusnya sudah masuk jam pelajaran, tetapi guru-guru sedang rapat, maka dari itu sekarang jam kosong saja.

"Isogai-kun! Sesuai yang aku katakan, ini tes kehamilan yang harus kau coba. Kalau indikatornya menjadi merah, berarti hasilnya positif"

Pagi-pagi begini, Karma meneriaki Yuuma seperti itu, nadanya juga serasa mengejek.

"Apaan sih kau ini? Iya-iya, aku coba, aku tidak takut-"

Yuuma cepat-cepat mengambil kantong plastik dan muntah. Lalu, dia mengambil tes kehamilan yang dibawakan Karma.

"Awas kau, Karma", ujarnya dalam hati, lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Yuuma tidak begitu tahu cara mengetesnya, lalu dia gunakan pejuhnya untuk diteteskan ke tes kehamilan itu. Setelah ditunggu, ia kaget karena indikatornya jadi berwarna merah

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

Yuuma segera kembali ke kelas, lalu dia menghampiri meja Maehara dan menghantam mejanya.

"Maehara! Lihat kelakuanmu! Kau harus tanggungjawab!", bentak Yuuma sambil menunjukkan tes kehamilan yang hasilnya positif. Kedua pipinya merah karena malu dan marah.

Semua maeiso shipper jadi "kyaa-kyaa" melihat itu. Ternyata mpreg benar-benar ada.

"Bukannya itu bagus?", tanya Maehara dengan datar.

"Apanya yang bagus, bodoh?!", Yuuma menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Entah, itu tidak ada bagusnya!", bentak Nagisa sambil menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Nagisa-kun ...", Yuuma memanggilnya. Nagisa menoleh, lalu Yuuma mengunci bibir Nagisa menggunakan bibirnya. Tak sampai di situ, dimasukkannya lidahnya, untuk menyapu dinding-dinding mulut Nagisa.

"I-isogai-kun, jangan di sini, aku jadi malu"

Karma yang melihatnya langsung marah. Dilayangkannya tinjunya ke wajah Yuuma, tetapi Yuuma menangkap tangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Meninju wajah tampanku"  
"Tentu saja! Beraninya kau merebut Nagisa-kun dariku!"

"Tunggu! Kalian berdua! Jangan ada pertengkaran", Nagisa yang panik menengahi mereka.

"Nagisa-kun, kau ini, pasti sering digrepe-grepe pria tamfan sialan ini? Pasti kau mau saja", tanya Karma.  
"Te-tentu saja aku mau. Dia kan kekasihku!", jawabnya sambil malu-malu.  
"Sekarang kekasihmu sudah dihamili orang lain, maka putus saja"  
"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Isogai-kun hanya milikku", teriak Nagisa sambil memeluk Yuuma "aku tidak peduli kau hamil, dari mana kau hamil, tapi kau tetap kekasihku".  
"Nagisa-kun, kau benar-benar ...", Yuuma jadi terhura, lalu memeluk Nagisa dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.  
Maehara semakin kesal saja, dilemparnya pisau anti-bencong milikknya ke arah Nagisa.

TBC

* * *

 **Yuuma : kan, aku jadi hamil gini, kau ini ...  
Maehara : selama aku yang menghamili, apa yang sal-  
TS : *stomping at Maehara's back* Yuuma! I'm back  
Yuuma : yeiyy TSnya datang! Sini sama aku!  
TS : oke  
Maehara : aduh, sakit tahu. Apa-apaan TS ini?  
TS : salahmu kemarin kau menendangku.  
Maehara : halah, ngakunya pemberani  
TS : pemberani bukan berarti kebal!  
Yuuma : *lean and kiss the TS*, sasuga yo, TS  
TS : ah, you frenched me ... you make Maehara jealous  
Maehara : of course I'm jealous, you bastard  
Yuuma : you two are my valentine! :v  
Maehara : you're playboy ...  
TS : don't say like that while yourself are a playboy**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Isogai-kun hanya milikku", teriak Nagisa sambil memeluk Yuuma "aku tidak peduli kau hamil, dari mana kau hamil, tapi kau tetap kekasihku".

"Nagisa-kun, kau benar-benar ...", Yuuma jadi terhura, lalu memeluk Nagisa dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Maehara semakin kesal saja, dilemparnya pisau anti-bencong milikknya ke arah Nagisa.

Alhasil, pisau itu memotong sedikit rambut Nagisa. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ternyata pisau anti-bencong itu telah diproduksi. Kalau menimbulkan luka pada seseorang, berarti orang tersebut bencong.

"Nagisa, aku tidak segan-segan melemparkan pisauku ke matamu kalau kau modus ke dia!"

"Biarin aku modus ke Isogai-kun, dia kan pacarku", protes Nagisa

"Tapi bagiku, kami belum putus! Aku tidak terima kalau kami putus! Makanya aku rape dia! Upss-"

"JADI BENERAN MAEHARA YANG MENGHAMILI ISOGAI?!", seisi kelas berteriak kepadanya.

"Ah, dasar kalian. Laki-laki tidak akan hamil", ujar Maehara dengan muka datar

"Tapi kenapa Isogai-kun mual-mual terus? Bisa saja masukangin, tapi kok di tes kehamilan hasilnya positif?!" teriak Nagisa pada Maehara.

"Sudah sudah, jangan rebutan pria tamfan", ujar Karma, lalu dia mendekat ke Nagisa, memegang kedua pipinya, merunduk sedikit, mendekatkan jarak muka mereka berdua, lalu ...

"Mmmmppphhh"

Diciumnya bibir Nagisa hingga mendapat 30 hit. Hebat juga dia ternyata.

"Nagisa-kun, nanti malam kita melakukan itu, ya. Aku yang seme", godanya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku kan sudah punya Isogai-kun", jawab Nagisa dengan nada mavok.

"NAGISA! BERHENTILAH MENGAKUI HAL ITU! Kau akan mendapat karma karena merebut pacar orang lain!", bentak Maehara

"Apa? Kau ingin Nagisa-kun mendapat **karma**? Tenang, sebentar lagi akan kubuat dia mendapat Karma"

Karma menarik Nagisa, lalu diciumnya bibir milik Nagisa lagi. Lalu, dia mendekap tubuh bencong Nagisa dengan eratnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nagisa-kun", bisik Karma pada pria trap itu.

"Maehara-kun, lihat? Sekarang Nagisa-kun mendapat Karma!", Karma menoleh ke Maehara.

"I-ide bagus. Nanti perkosalah Nagisamu itu", suruhnya dengan nada santai.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun. Nanti malam pertama-an yuk! Mau 69 an?", tawar Karma dengan gaya kebitch-bitchan.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Isogai-kun, tolongin pacarmu yang mau di-ike!"

"Selamat pagi, para—eh?! Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, ternyata kalian ...", entah gimana Koro-sensei hadir.

"Ini tidak seperti yang pak guru lihat, kami hanya ...", Karma mulai kehabisan kata-kata, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karma-kun. Saya kan nonton Kerokan no Basket, ada tokoh yang rambut biru dan ada yang merah. Mereka berdua sepertinya cocok, jadi saya ngeship mereka. Kalian mirip mereka", muka Koro-sensei jadi pink (lagi). "Malah yang rambut biru pernah ke sini di musim 2 episode 10, tapi sayangnya dia tidak membawa kekasihnya", lanjutnya

"Apa-apaan itu?! Dia milikku!", fangirl berteriak.

"Dasar jones. Omong-omong, sekarang anggota maho squad bertambah lagi ya, mungkin selanjutnya pasangan Kayano-san dan Kanzaki-san. Muehehehe", muka Koro-sensei jadi warna pelangi (catatan : pelangi dilambangkan sebagai warna LGBT)

Dasar! Dulu otak majalah dewasa, sekarang otak Y

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan semenjak Nagisa dan Isogai berpacaran, mereka kencan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Tapi, kalau ketahuan Maehara, pasti dia akan merebut Isogai lalu mencumbuinya. Kadang-kadang Isogai bisa marah besar kalau begini. Sudah begitu, Nagisa diam saja.

Suatu hari, waktu pulang sekolah, Nagisa lewat gang sepi, lalu, ada 3 orang yang berbadan kekar, dan tampang gk enak. Bahaya nih, tapi tidak apa-apa, Nagisa tidak membawa uang atau barang berharga lainnya.

"Hey, gadis cantik. Kau sudah tidak bisa kabur"

"Apa? Kau mau uangku? Aku tidak bawa uang lho", ujar Nagisa dengan santai.

"Siapa yang ingin uangmu? Kami ingin menjadikamu sebagai 'pemuas' saja"

"Ini buruk. Aku harus kabur", kata Nagisa dalam hati, lalu balik arah dan kabur. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, tangannya ditahan oleh salah satu pria kekar itu.

"Aku ingin menikmatimu. Walaupun kau trepes sih"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ini laki-laki!", teriaknya.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau laki-laki atau perempuan. Kami akan memasukkanmu ke dalam maho association"

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah bergabung di maho squad! Lagipula, aku tidak mau kalau dengan pria muka kadal seperti kalian!", teriakan Nagisa menjadi lebih keras.

"Apa kau bilang?!", pria yang menahan Nagisa mulai melepas paksa pakaian atas Nagisa. Lalu, dia kaget karena dada Nagisa benar-benar rata! Tapi, ini bukan alasan berhenti menggoda bagi seorang hvmv.

Terpampang jelas puting yang tidak kendor karena jarang diisep, lalu pria tadi menghisapnya. Nagisa mengerang gak enak, karena yang ngisep tidak tamfan

"Ah ... siapapun tolong, aku tidak bawa senjata", Nagisa berteriak sebisanya.

Lalu, boss dari para pria kekar itu mulai membuka celana Nagisa, ada tampak sebuah benda mirip telur yang ada 'cucuk' nya.

Boss itu membuka mulutnya, lalu perlahan memasukkan batang Nagisa ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menghisapnya pelan-pelan. Kegelian yang dirasakan si pemilik batang itu membuatnya memuncratkan cairan putih, atau lebih sering disebut pejuh. Pejuh itu bisa memenuhi rongga mulut orang yang menghisapnya.

"Ah, yamete ...", Nagisa memohon dengan nada yang kayak di bokep.

Tak disangka, ada seorang siswa SMP yang lewat jalan itu. Tumben-tumbenan dia lewat situ.

"Nagisa-kun?", panggilnya.

Nagisa merasa suara itu tidak asing.

"Tolong aku, Iso-gay-kun", dia semakin lirih dalam bersuara.

"Dengan kekuatan hekel, aku akan menghek semfakmu!", Isogai berlari dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana 3 pria kekar itu. Tapi, karena jumlahnya ada 3 dan tangan Isogai jumlahnya 2, yang 1 lagi dihek pakai kaki. (catatan : hekel = hacker)*1

"Kalau kalian menggrepe-grepe pacar orang, hati-hati sempak kalian akan dihek", ujar Isogai sok tamfan.

"I-ini kan, pria tertamfan di kesatuan maho kunugigaoka. Kabur!"

Hah? Apa yang membuat mereka takut kepada pria tamfan? Apa mereka doyannya pria bencong?

"Yo, Nagisa-kun. Inilah saatnya ...", Isogai melangkah mendekati Nagisa

"Saat apa? Aku kan ingin pulang dulu", Nagisa hendak bangun, tapi Isogai menahannya. Celana yang tadi agak terbuka, sekarang terbuka penuh. Isogai dengan muka setannya membuat handseal, hendak mengeluarkan jutsu.

Burung-anjing-kuda-ular

"Tusbol no jutsu", Isogai memasukkan 2 jarinya ke dalam lubang Nagisa.

"Aww, pelan-pelan dong", desahnya kesakitan.

"Ini sudah pelan. Sebentar, kalau sudah selesai, aku mau mengeluarkan jurusku", kata Isogai sambil memainkan lubang itu menggunakan jarinya. Setelah selesai, dia mengkurepkan tubuh Nagisa, lalu membuat handseal, dengan menempatkan tangannya di depan otongnya sendiri.

Tikus-domba-harimau-naga

"Tusbol kimochi ii no jutsu", Isogai memasukkan batangnya ke dalam lubang tadi, dimasukkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Nagisa tidak tahan, tapi dia tidak boleh mengerang atau mereka ketahuan sedang itu di gang. Walaupun ini gang sepi, pasti ada 1 atau 2 orang yang rajin melewatinya.

"Dasar ... Isogai, kenapa kau ... lakukan ini ... di sini?", kata-kata Nagisa jadi terpenggal

"Mau gimana lagi, kan kepinginnya sekarang", jawab Isogai santai, tak merasa bersalah. Lalu, dia menjatuhkan diri ke tubuh Nagisa agar lebih dekat.

"Tapi, kau kan lagi hamil", Nagisa mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

"Namanya kepingin ya kepingin"

Mereka saling berbagi kenikmatan hubungan intim, di tempat seperti itu. Namun suasana berubah saat ...

Ada pria yang melirik ke gang itu, dia melihat surai hitam kecoklatan dan biru, seperti tidak asing. Dan suara kenikmatan mereka berdua, juga tidak asing. Ternyata, setelah dilihat lebih dekat lagi, mereka adalah Nagisa dan Isogay. Pria itu melepas celananya juga, lalu menerobos dan memasukkan batangnya ke dalam lubang Isogai yang lagi nganggur.

Jlebbb

"Aw, apa ini?", Isogai sedikit kesakitan saat ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubangnya. Lalu, dia menoleh ke belakang. "Ma-maehara?! Kenapa kau di sini?", tanyanya kaget.

"Kau ... bisa-bisanya melakukan hal ini di sini, tidak mengundang aku pula"

"Memang kau siapaku?"

"Kekasihmu", jawab Maehara sok tampan.

"Kampret. Lepasin gk, lubangku sakit, kau ini."

"Aku bentar lagi kllimaks nih"

Yang benar saja, Maehara mencapai klimaksnya. Disemburkannya cairan putih yang bersumber dri otongnya, disemburkan ke dalam lubang yang dimasukinya. Ini membuat Isogai terangsang, sehingga cairan putih yang bersumber dari otong Isogai menyembur ke dalam lubang Nagisa. Sementara, Nagisa sendiri hanya menyembur, tidak tahu dimasukin ke lubang mana.

Mereka bertiga sama-sama basah, sampai lupa di mana mereka melakukan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sial, kenapa dia bisa datang di saat-saat seperti itu? Lelaki itu benar-benar membuatku kesal, sudah gitu pantatku sakit gara-gara dia", Isogai mengeluarkan kekesalannya di dalam kamar mandi, sambil mengguyur tubuhnya.

Diraihnya sabun mandi yang ada di atas, digunakannya untuk membasuh batangnya. Tiba-tiba dia berpikiran untuk fap-fap, tapi ketua miskin harus hemat sabun. Lagian, ada Nagisa yang bisa digunakan untuk memuaskan hasrat anunya.

Dengan cepat ia menyudahi mandinya. Dia memakai bajunya, lalu pergi ke kamar.

*Tung tara tung tarata tung tung tara*

Itu suara sms alert dari hp Isogai. Diraihnya handphone itu. Ada sms dari Nagisa. Buru-buru dibukanya, karena dia senang kekasihnya meng-sms dia. Tapi kesenangan itu berubah menjadi kesedihan. Isi smsnya adalah :

"Isogai, kita akhiri hubungan kita. Ibuku menemukan bercak sperma di pantatku, lalu dia memarahiku karena aku melakukan hubungan intim. Untung saja hanya dimarahi, bukan dihukum atau apalah. Jadi, sekali lagi, kita putus, ya. Terimakasih untuk segalanya"

Patah hati.

Itulah yang dirasakan Isogai. Kenapa hubungan ini cepat berlalu? Padahal ...

Isogai yang sakit hati langsung tengkurep di lantai, karena pantatnya sakit karena Maehara asal tusbol tanpa tata cara yang benar. Malas sekali untuk naik ke kasur. Tapi, dia tidak bisa terlalu sakit hati. Padahal dia bisa masuk angin kalau tiduran di tekel.

Dibukanya situs fesbuk di hp jav miliknya. Lalu, dia scroll ke bawah halaman "home". Tak sengaja, dia menemukan sebuah foto berciuman, tapi itu foto **KARMA DAN NAGISA.** Pria mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat orang yang dicintainya begini? Padahal Isogai sudah baik dengan Nagisa, tapi inikah balasan setelah dia merape Nagisa sepulang sekolah tadi? Apakah ini yang disebut karma?

Menurut TS, karma itu tidak ada

Nasib sial tidak selalu bisa dikaitkan dengan karma

Tapi, Isogai berpikir bahwa ini karma karena menduakan Maehara

 **Menduakan**? Bukankah ini salah Maehara sendiri?

Kalau Isogai punya cowok harem, bukankah dia harus mencoba balas dendam?

Lagipula, Nagisa bilang dia dimarahi ibunya dan dilarang pacaran?

Apakah ini kebohongan?

Daripada mikirin itu, mending Isogai lepas baju, terus menyalakan kipas angin, atur ke kecepatan yang paling cepat, lalu tidur di lantai yang dingin sekali. **Biar greget.** Isogai selalu memegang teguh kata dari Mad Dog, tokoh yang sangat diidolakannya. Mata berkaca-kacanya mulai tidak kuat untuk terus berjaga, ditutupnya mata itu dengan kelopak matanya.

Alhasil, Isogai jadi masuk angin (lagi) dan kali ini, dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

* * *

Hari ini, ulang tahun Isogai. Pada pelajaran bahasa inggris kali ini, Irina alias guru jalang membuat tugas tambahan, yaitu murid-murid menulis ucapan selamat ultah yang agak panjangan dikit gitu di buku tulis mereka. Karena sekarang Isogai ulang tahun, mereka sepakat menggunakan namanya. Tapi tidak ada hias-menghias atau karangan bunga, karena ini hanya tugas biasa yang dikumpulkan hari itu juga.

Maehara yang masih perhatian dengan Isogai membuat seperti ini :

"To : Yuuma is a gay

Happy birthday my beloved wife, my ikemen. I'm sorry cause I'm impregnated you. I'll take care to them, 'cause I'm the biological father. I don't care how much you bored to me, hate me, didn't love me back, I'll love you with all of my heart

With love

Hiroto Front of Field"

Karma yang jahil dan bahasanya 'kekinian' membuat seperti ini :

"To : Yuuma is a gay

Happy birdde, our handsome antenna bum. Hope ya always healthy as usual, and ya can give birth to ur babe without any problem. U're our best poor president, though I more tamfan dan berani than you. We(especially ur seme) always love ya. Here's gift for ya

With lope-lope

Karma Red Feather"

Apa-apaan ini, nama marganya pakai diterjemahkan juga.

Skip yang lainnya, karena isinya pada membosankan.

Semuanya mengumpulkan tugasnya, dan bu Jelabitch mengoreksi satu per satu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya, kenapa namanya semua "Yuuma is a gay"?

"Why you all write "Yuuma is a gay" on your letter? Why you mistaken the spelling? Is he really a gay? I don't think so", tanya Jelabitch kepada murid-murid.

Krik krik

Krik krik

Semuanya malah bengong, karena kurang bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"'cause today is his birthday. Our Isogai is really gay. He ever dated Maehara. Then, he said they broke up. In fact, Maehara impregnated Isogai", Karma menjawabnya

"Huh?! They are this class magic! Why you think Maehara do that? Isogai is a male, he can't pregnant", Jelabicth malah mimisan, mungkin dia mavok MaeIso.

"Isogai used a pregnancy test, the result is positive"

"Huaaaaa". Mimisannya semakin menjadi-jadi, dia benar-benar mavok MaeIso.

Sementara seisi kelas tertawa, Maehara menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya, Karma kampret, masa dia membicarakan tentang skandalnya itu. Tapi, omong-omong, Maehara nanti mau menjenguk Isogai (halah sok khawatir, baru 1 hari tidak masuk udah menjenguk, jarak antar rumah mereka juga dekat :'v ). Tapi tetap saja, dia ingin memberikan sesuatu. Ternyata dia tidak menyerah, padahal masih banyak orang yang bisa dia jadikan pacar, biasanya playboy gk pernah secinta ini kepada seseorang.

* * *

*Tok tok tok tok*

Maehara mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Isogai. Diketuknya berkali-kali, tetapi tidak ada yang merespon. Ketika Maehara hendak berbalik arah, barulah ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Eh, kak **Maho** hara. Mau lihat kak Yuuma? Tapi dia lagi tidur", kata seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah adiknya Isogai.

"Sejak kapan namaku mahohara?! Ummm, omong-omong, aku hanya ingin meletakkan sesuatu di kamarnya"

Gadis kecil itu mempersilahkan Maehara masuk ke kamar Isogai. Diletakkannya sesuatu (baca : hadiah) di sudut kamarnya. Lalu, pasang mata Maehara melirik suatu catatan di meja, ada teks dalam bahasa inggris

"Nagisa, you bastard. You lied on me. You break me up 'cause your mom not allowed you to dating someone. In fact, you dated Karma. What you've done, huh?"

Maehara mengerti, karena kemarin dia juga melihat foto mesra KaruNagi. Inilah kesempatan Maehara untuk balikan. Dinaikinya kasur Isogai tercintanya. Didekatkannya jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Sebenarnya dia ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi dia yakin si pria tamfan tidak akan bangun hanya karena ini.

Dipegangnya kedua pipi pria tamfan itu, dihilangkannya jarak wajah antara mereka berdua. Nafas Isogai terasa lemah, itu yang dipikirkan Maehara.

Disentuhnya bibir pria tamfan itu dengan bibirnya, lalu dia mengunci rapat bibir itu. Maehara mulai menjulurkan lidah untuk dimasukkan di rongga mulut Isogai, lidahnya bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu, padahal sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya apa yang sedang dia cari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria tamfan yang sedang diciumnya itu menampakkan iris ambernya. Dia terkejut dalam hati, kenapa ada orang yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tetapi, Isogai tidak marah. Justru jantungnya berdetak kencang, atau ungkapan bahasa jepangnya, dokidoki. Saat dia benar-benar bangun, dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya ke tubuh Maehara, dipaksanya untuk melepaskan ciuman, lalu diterjangnya tubuh itu ke depan, sehingga Isogai jadi yang di atas. Pria tamfan itu sudah tidak tahan lagi, dicucurkannya air matanya ke dada pria yang dahulu dicintainya.

"Maehara, Maehara ...", ucapnya sambil terisak-isak.

Yang disebut namanya langsung tersenyum, lalu membelai kepala pria tamfan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti dulu. Akhirnya, kemenangan menjadi miliknya. Dibiarkannya pria tamfan 3E itu terisak sepuasnya di dadanya, mungkin dia kurang belaian. Maehara tidak peduli bajunya basah, ini kan air mata pria yang dicintainya.

Saat dirasa sudah tidak bisa mencurahkan air mata lagi, Isogai melepaskan dekapannya, sambil menghadap Maehara, matanya masih mbrabak.

"Aku ingin ... kita seperti dulu", pintanya kepada pria playboy itu.

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintai Maehara", apa-apaan ini, Maehara malah minta gitu. Kurang cukup untuk membalas patah hatinya karena selama ini diduakan oleh _ikemen_ itu.

Dengan gugup, Isogai mencoba berkata-kata

"Aku me—"

"Me—"

"Me—"

"Me—"

"Mm—"

"Mm—"

"Aku membenci Maehara!"

Maehara tak menyangka, Isogai akan berbicara seperti ini. Padahal dia tadi seperti ingin disayang oleh Maehara, tapi kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Maehara? Apa karena dia gugup untuk menyatakan cinta?

"Isogay? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Aku barusan berkata kalau aku membencimu!", jawabnya sambil cemberut.

Maehara menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala pria tamfan idamannya itu.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu. Seperti itu perlakuanmu pada diriku, bahkan kau tidak marah saat aku menciummu. tapi kau masih bilang kau membenciku. Oh, pria tamfan tsundereku begitu manis apabila tsunderenya muncul", Maehara tersenyum lebar melihat pria tamfannya seperti itu.

"Apa-apaan dengan itu?", Isogai memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah bagai darah mens yang masih segar yang menempel di sotek (karena bagai kepiting rebus sudah terlalu mainsetrum :'v ). "lagipula, kau duluan yang membenciku. Siapa gadis berkuncir _pigtails_ yang bersamamu hampir setiap hari? Dan dia seperti jauh lebih muda darimu. **Apa kau lolicon, hah?** ", dia sedikit membentak sambil menujuk ke arah Maehara, karena kesal.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kau kesal karena itu? Hahh", dituduh seperti itu, Maehara mendesah pelan. "Aku bukan lolicon, lagipula gadis itu adalah sepupu jauhku. Tapi, kalau Isogai cemburu berarti Isogai benar-benar mencintaiku", Maehara memasang grin ala guru kuningnya yang dijadikan target pembunuhan itu.

Maehara kurang teliti kayaknya. Kalau si pria tamfan benar-benar mencintainya, kalau dia cemburu dia gak bakal langsung memutuskan hubungan. Disingkapnya poni pria tamfan itu, lalu dikecupnya dahinya.

"Kau ini, benar-benar masih meyakini bahwa aku _playboy_. Sudah dibilangi, semenjak aku berpacaran denganmu, aku jadi tidak _playboy_. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dari pria tamfan sepertimu.", godaan Maehara semakin terdengar seperti gombalan ala TSnya. "Bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Maehara?", lanjutnya.

Disuruh begitu, Isogai hanya bisa mangap-mangap gak jelas, padahal mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" itu sangat mudah. Lagipula ini bukan _nembak_ , kan Isogai disuruh mengatakan hal itu oleh pria yang mencintainya.

Melihat Isogai yang hanya mangap-mangap gak jelas, tanpa berpikir _ping suwidak jaran_ *2,Maehara membungkam bibir si tamfan dengan bibirnya, memberinya ciuman ala guru jalang mereka sebanyak 30 hit, akhirnya mulut yang selama ini membentaknya, tangan yang selama ini mendorongnya, kaki yang selama ini menendangnya, dan hati yang selama ini membencinya, sudah tidak digunakan lagi untuk itu.

Maehara menaikkan pakaian Isogai di bagian perut, dielusnya perut itu

"Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Kenapa kau jadi sakit? Jangan membahayakan kesehatan bayi kita", ujar Maehara dengan nada khawatir.

"Kalau bisa, akan kuaborsi janin ini!", kata Isogai dengan senyuman _evil_.

Eitss, ini belum berakhir

* * *

Keterangan :

1\. Hack berarti menyusup. Jadi, menghek semfak berarti menyusup ke sempak orang lain.

2\. Ping suwidak jaran secara bahasa artinya sebanyak 60 kuda/ 60 kuda kali, ungkapan ini biasanya digunakan untuk mengatakan suatu hal yang dilakukan berkali-kali pada 1 waktu. Contoh : tong kuwi wis kouncali ping suwidak jaran, kok gak remek (tong itu kau lempari berkali-kali, kok tidak remuk)

* * *

 **TS : akhirnya, Yuuma dan Maehara bersatu kembali, aku jadi terharu.  
Yuuma : semua kejadian di sini adalah sandiwara ente, kenapa ente terharu?  
Maehara : mungkin dia nonton JAV kali, buktinya dia lihat layar hp sambil pakai **_**headphone.**_ **Kata-katanya tadi hanya sebagai pengalihan.  
Yuuma : TS gk suka bokep, tahu ... tapi suka yaoi  
Maehara : TS memang mesum alami. Woi, apa kau mendengarkan kami, TS?!  
TS : dengar lah. Lagian ana nonton Djoenjooe Romantika.  
Yuuma : apa kau mencari referensi untuk dituangkan ke ff hvmv nan menghurakan ini? Apa kau ingin membuat pantatku sakit?  
TS : sebenarnya tidak sakit, tapi kalau Maehara yang melakukan mah, sakit  
Maehara : di mana-mana, ike2 itu ada sakitnya. By the way, aku besok ikut kontes menyanyi, jadi aku latihan dulu  
"Habata itara, modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa, aoi aoi sora aoi"  
TS : woy liriknya ada yang salah. dasar, bilang orang lain otak bokep padahal dirimu sendiri juga otak bokep.  
Maehara : suka-suka aye, lagian aku gak nyanyi itu doang.  
TS : coba nyanyi yang lain  
Maehara : "Taiyou wa nandomo yume wo miru  
Eien ni ano chiheisen kara  
Mabushii hikari wa enerujii  
Kimi wa ima, boku no pico"  
TS : tuh salah lagi, ente sih kebanyakan rewatch bnp  
Yuuma : harap maklum, Maehara memang suka mavok dengan hal-hal yang berbau bokep. Tumpukan majalan dewasa di rumahnya banyak sekali, makanya di rumahnya ada 2 lemari. Yang 1 lemari pakaian, satunya lagi lemari majalah dewasa, novel BL, dan komik-komik H dan Y. bahkan lemari penyimpanan kitabnya itu lebih besar daripada lemari penyimpanan pakaian. Belum lagi galeri bokep yang tersimpan di disknya, sudah mencapai 50 gb. Belum lagi pikiran bokep di otaknya.  
TS : wow aku tercengang  
Maehara : Isogay, kalau kau terus mengungkap kebiasaanku, akan kugunakan jutsu tusbol padamu, hingga kau basah dan mendesah-desah  
TS : ... hingga aku merekam kalian berdua**


	6. Chapter 6

Maehara menaikkan pakaian Isogai di bagian perut, dielusnya perut itu

"Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Kenapa kau jadi sakit? Jangan membahayakan kesehatan bayi kita", ujar Maehara dengan nada khawatir.

"Kalau bisa, akan kuaborsi janin ini!", kata Isogai dengan senyuman _evil_.

"Jangan, dong. Itu namanya membunuh!"

"Akang harus tanggung jawab, kalau gk mau anak ini diaborsi"

"Iyalah, akang selalu tanggungjawab"

Mendengar jawaban kampret dari Maehara, Isogai langsung menerjang tubuhnya dan mengkurepkannya. Dilepasnya celana Maehara, lalu Isogai bersiap memasukkan 4 jarinya ke 'lubang'.

"Isogai? Kau mau jadi seme? Bagus, lakukan! Kalaupun sakit aku akan menahannya, demi mencapai klimaks bersama", Maehara langsung senang dengan tindakan Isogai

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik darimu, maka aku yang jadi seme selamanya"

"Itu ... gimana ya?"

Isogai memasukkan 4 jarinya, maksudku 8 jari, karena dia menggunakan 2 tangan. Yang pakai 4 jari aja disebut sadistic seme, berarti Isogai sadis+++++ :'v

"Woy, berapa jari yang kau masukkan?"

"8", jawab Isogai singkat

"Kamfret itu kebanyakan! 2 aja cukup!"

"Aku kan pingin jadi seme **hot**! Aku juga masih punya jari kaki lho", serunya dengan nada jahat.

Isogai terus-terusan menggerak-gerakkan para jarinya itu untuk melonggarkan lubang, padahal Maehara teriak-teriak kesakitan. Tapi Maehara terlanjur bilang dia akan menahan rasa sakit demi mencapai klimaks bersama.

"Hmm, sepertinya cukup. Baiklah, aku akan memasukkan batang hotku ke dalam lubangmu"

Isogai melepas celananya, lalu melepas semfaknya, lalu dia memasukkan batangnya pelan-pelan pada awalnya, lalu dia menancapkan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Maehara berteriak saking sakitnya, sampai ada suara burung gagak. Lalu, ada suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin terdengar keras. Isogai mencabut otongnya dari lubang Maehara, lalu membuka jendela, lalu menyembunyikan Maehara di balik selimut, lalu Isogai pura-pura tidur. Pintu terbuka tidak dengan sendirinya, ada adik laki-laki Isogai yang membukanya.

"Kak, suara apa tadi?"

"Oh, tadi temanku keluar dari sini. Dia lompat dari jendela, terus kepalanya terbentur"

"Jadi begitu. Kakak harus tidur yang banyak lho"

"Padahal aku maunya makan banyak"

"Oh, aku mengerti".

Anak kecil tadi menutup pintu kamar tidur Isogai. Mudah sekali dia percaya dengan cerita karangan Isogai. Padahal sandalnya Maehara masih ada di depan. Anggap saja dia lupa mengambil sandal.

Isogai membuka selimut dan berkata pada Maehara.

"Makanya kau jangan teriak, jadi ada yang curiga gitu!"

"Itu salahmu karena kau tidak melakukannya dengan baik!", Maehara gk mau disalahkan

"Bukannya kau pingin merasakan jadi uke?"

"Iya, tapi aku gk mau kalau sakit"

"Di mana-mana ada sakitnya, tahu! Ah, lupakan. Aku akan melanjutkan tidurku"

Isogai menarik kerah Maehara, lalu memberinya ciuman singkat. Maehara terlihat bengong, karena dari tadi Isogai agresif.

"Jangan pasang muka bengong begitu! Itu ciuman selamat tidur", Isogai sedikit membentak dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah tamfannya. "Dengan begini kau mengerti jawabanku kan? Aku mau tidur dulu"

Cara penyampaiannya kurang enak, tapi Maehara mengerti. Dia menerima cinta Maehara.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, darling. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu!", Maehara beranjak dari kasur sambil membenarkan posisi celananya. Lalu, Maehara membuka pintu dan menghilang dari hadapan Isogai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Besoknya, Isogai sudah sehat. Jadi, dia bisa berangkat ke sekolah. Kali ini dia tampil beda, dengan rambut klemis dan kacamata berbingkai hitam. Katanya biar jadi cool, cooler, coolest.

Isogai lewat halaman gedung utama, fangirls jadi 2x lipat lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

"Wow, itu Isogai versi Isogai desu ga? Makin cool"

"Cool, cooler, coolest"

"Sungguh ketamfanan yang hot"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan dari para fangirl. Isogai jadi kebingungan gara-gara banyak yang mengerumuninya. Tak ada pilihan lain. Isogai langsung melemparkan flashbang ke arah mereka, lalu melarikan diri dengan mulusnya. Orang tamfan memang harus punya banyak cara.

Brakkkk

Tubuh Isogai jatuh di hadapan daun pintu kelas 3E. suaranya begitu keras.

"Air ...", Isogai memohon minta air.

"Siap!", untung Karma punya air botolan. Dia menghampiri Isogai, lalu memitar tutup botolnya, dan menyiramkan airnya ke kepala Isogai.

"Kampret, apa-apaan kau ini?!", Isogai jadi sedikit marah.

"Katanya minta air", Karma masang wajah pura-pura tak bersalah

"Gk gini juga, tahu!"

Isogai menguatkan dirinya, dia bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh, lalu menghampiri bangkunya. Dia membetulkan gaya rambutnya yang baru, karena dia yakin akan menjadi yang paling keren kalau dia pakai gaya Sakamoto.

"Wah wah, Isogai ganti gaya, aku ragu kalau aku tidak lebih tamfan darimu", Karma sedikit memujinya.

"Ya iyalah, aku kan yang terkeren di sini, sampai aku tadi dikejar-kejar", Isogai membentuk checklist dengan ibu jari dan jari telujuknya dan menempelkannya di bawah dagunya.

"Mungkin karena utangmu banyak"

"Aku serius!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan telepon Maehara dulu"

Karma memencet-mencet tombol di HP nya, hendak mencari kontak Maehara. Baru saja mau nelpon, Maehara sudah ada di depan kelas.

"WOW! COOL, COOLER, COOLEST", Maehara terbelalak kaget melihat Isogai yang berubah jadi mirip Sakamoto. Maehara jadi mimisan kalau gini terus.

"Kau berdandan untukku? Kok tahu sih kalau aku suka bgt Sakamoto desu ga? Kau benar-benar istri ideal"

Ckreek ckrek

Apa-apaan Maehara ini, dandanan baru langsung dipotret, terus gayanya megang HP juga kebanyakan gaya lagi, biar keren.

"Woi, mau gk kukasih spoiler episode minggu depan", Maehara menawarkan sopiler

"Emang ente tahu dari mana?", Isogai mengangkat 1 alisnya.

"Spoilernya gini", Maehara menarik baju bagian depan Isogai, lalu memajukan kepalanya. Kayak mau di-headbutt, tapi itu salah. tentu saja, kiss :'v

Maehara mulai nakal. Dimasukkannya tangannya ke celana Isogai, terus otongnya dielus-elus. Jadinya ngaceng tegak, keras pula. Karma hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Ngomong-omong, Isogai. Alat pengetes kehamilan yang kuberikan padamu itu palsu, jadi sebenarnya kau tidak hamil. Alat itu, mau kau tetesi air seni, pejuh, jus, atau apa, indikatornya akan mengarah ke positif", Karma menjulurkan lidahnya.

Muka Isogai seketika menjadi merah dan panas. Rasanya mau meledak, masa Karma segitu jahilnya? Ini kan menyangkut hubungan. Maehara terlihat kecewa, dia gk jadi berperan sebagai ayah.

"Karma ... kam-fret kau"

Karmapun berlari keluar dari kelas, Isogai mengejarnya dengan tekhnik lari cool.

"JANGAN LARI KAU, VIRUS MANDUL! AKU AKAN MENGHEADBUTTMU!"

Sumfeh belum buyar

* * *

 **Yuuma : akhirnya cerita ane indah  
TS : ya iyalah, ane gk akan membiarkan ente sedih  
Yuuma : gombal  
TS : omong-omong, apa hadiah yang Maehara berikan?  
Yuuma : cincin, kayak cincin nikah  
TS : lho, kamu kan sudah ane kasih cincin kopel, apa kau mau selingkuh.  
Yuuma : kayaknya iya  
TS : tega. Kenapa sih kau tega?  
Yuuma : Maehara ada di dimensi yang sama denganku, kau terlalu jauh**

TS nyesek. Selamat malam minggu :'v

* * *

Catatan : virus Akabane adalah virus yang menjangkit hewan ternak, bisa menyebabkan mandul atau janin cct. Dinamakan demikian karena pertamakali ditemukan di Akabane. Baca kelanjutannya di wikipedia.  
Intinya, jangan bikin anak sama Karma, nanti anaknya gk jadi.


	7. end

**Akhirnya ane bangkit dari kubur.** **Maafkan diriku yang mengabaikan fanfic ini.** **Saat kubaca ulang fanficku ini, gomana gitu.** **Bahasanya baku, tapi acak-acakan dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Tapi kok ada aja orang yang memuji fanfic ini.** **Terima kasih.** **Cerita dimulai lagi.**

Hubungan Isogai dan Maehara sudah tidak ada masalah lagi. Walaupun kadang Maehara masih suka cemburu. Apalagi kali ini dia cemburu pada satu hal yang sepele.

Maehara sedang duduk-duduk di kelas, menunggu yang lainnya masuk. Lalu, ada Isogai yang masuk ke kelas tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tapi malah menyanyi.

"So beautiful, beautiful, geu nugu boda arumdaeul neonikka ...".

Maehara tahu. Itu adalah lagu dari salah satu boyband di Korea, Wonowon namanya.

"Kamu suka ya ... dengan Wonowon?", tanya Maehara sambil menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk di dekat Isogai.

"Suka sekali, walau masih baru, mereka cepat populer, lagunya enak, dancenya energik, orangnya juga ganteng-ganteng".

"Muka sudah dilapisi bedak 4 lapis aja dibilang ganteng, sementara pacarmu sendiri ini kaubilang jelek".

"Ya kan yang ganteng di 3E kan aku".

"Ah, aku ini ganteng juga lho", Maehara memajukan bibirnya sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Isogai.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku, masih pagi", Isogai jadi gugup.

"Selamat pagi!", tiba-tiba, seorang ladyboy berambut biru mengagetkan mereka.

"K-geat ...", gumam Isogai.

"Pagi-pagi sudah pacaran".

"Aku hanya menggodanya", kata Maehara.

"Omong-omong, Isogai. Aku kemarin dapat poster Wonowon, tapi dapat dua, kalau kamu mau, ambil satu, nih".

Nagisa merogoh isi tasnya, lalu menarik satu lembar poster, kemudian memberikannya kepada Isogai.

"Wah, bagus. Makasih", kata Isogai setelah membuka gulungan posternya.

"Btw, Nagisa hafal semua membernya? Kan bedaknya 4 lapis", tanya Maehara.

"Bedak 4 lapis tidak jadi alasan", Nagisa menarik poster dari tangan Isogai, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Maehara.

"Yang ini namanya Daniel, lalu yang ini Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, dan Daniel", Nagisa menunjuk muka anggota Wonowon yang ada di poster tersebut satu per satu.

"Namanya sama semua ternyata".

"Bukan, tapi Nagisa ngawur", kata Isogai.

"Mau gomana lagi, habisnya aku hanya tahu Akang Daniel, hehehe", Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Boyband kok 1 setengah tahun?", kata Kaede yang kehadirannya misterius.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?", tanya Nagisa kaget.

"Sejak tadi".

"Emang lu bisa buat boyband?", tanya Isogai.

"Gak. Yang penting, aku suka Shine".

"Vokalis kok bunuh diri?".

Kaede terdiam.

"Kalian kok ribut gara-gara boyband sih? Kalau aku, daripada boyband Korea, mending eLPe", kata Maehara

"Vokalis kok bunuh diri?", Isogai mengulangi kalimatnya.

Maehara terdiam.

Lupakan soal boyband itu.

Saat istirahat di kantin, Maehara terus memandangi Isogai sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa melihatku terus? Apa yang kaupikirkan?", tanya Isogai.

"Hanya berpikir, kita masih di bawah umur, tapi sudah bisa ngentot".

"Apa? Kau mau jatah? Tentu saja boleh, nanti kunjungi rumahku".

"Isogai peka banget, sih", Maehara hendak mencium Isogai, namun Isogai memblokirnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Nanti saja".

Di tengah malam yang sunyi, saat kebanyakan orang sudah tidur, Maehara terbangun. Dia hampir lupa dengan Isogai yang akan memberinya jatah. Dengan cepat Maehara keluar dari rumah dan menuju rumah Isogai dengan kecepatan sepur.

Tok ... tok.

Tengah malam begini mungkin saja Isogai bangun, mungkin saja dia tidur.

"Isogai, buka pintu dong. Sorry telat".

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka.

Tampak Isogai yang tengah berdiri hanya memakai boxer. Kulit putihnya nampak menyegarkan bagi Maehara.

"Dasar kau ini. Sekali lagi telat, silahkan ngewe dengan sabun", kata Isogai datar.

"Iya, iya".

Maehara mulai menarik tengkuk Isogai, lalu menangkap bibir merahnya dengan bibirnya. Maehara mengisap bibir bawah Isogai hingga membuat lutut Isogai lemas.

Isogai yang merasa keenakan langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Maehara mengakses rongga mulutnya.

Maehara menjilati gigi-gigi Isogai satu per satu. Isogai semakin lemas, akhirnya dia melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung leher Maehara, dan membiarkan Maehara mendominasi dirinya.

 **Tamat ea. Gak ada adegan hot lagi.** **Btw, ane mau buat ff baru, dengan member Monsta X sebagai tokohnya, dengan catatan, Kihyun dan Hoseok jadi perempuan.** **Bukannya ane gak suka yaoi lagi, tapi ada alasannya kenapa ane mau buat genderbend.** **Baca aja, ratenya M, kok.** **OTP ku di Monsta X adalah Papa Shownu dan Mami Kihyun, tapi kadang Im x Kihyun leh ugha. Jadi ff ku nanti belum pasti pairnya Showki atau Changki.** **Mungkin ff ku bakal slow update. Akhir-akhir ini, depresiku kambuh, dan ane jadi mudah mengantuk. Daripada kepikiran sama depresi, mending tidur.**


End file.
